Besarte a Escondidas
by DiggyKraft45
Summary: Lucy tiene novio. Y por desgracia... no es Natsu. A él le fastidia, y por mucho esa relación, que ha terminado creando una disputa entre ambos. ¿Se darán cuenta de “algo más” en su innecesaria pelea? Dedicado a la última temporada de Fairy Tail.


**Besarte a Escondidas.**

 _"Grisáceo"_

No era un día agradable para salir. Y sin embargo, Natsu recorría las sucias calles de Magnolia sin un rumbo en específico.

Happy no toleró la actitud negativa de su acompañante y lo abandonó solo hasta que se le esfume el mal humor a este.

Por supuesto que Natsu comprendió su decisión. El gato azul no tenia la culpa... ni del asunto con la rubia de su equipo... ni del estado anímico que arrastraba hace ya unas semanas.

Bueno ahora tenía mayor interés por la Heartphilia y su fastidiosa pareja.

Porque eso es lo que lo llevó a deambular por ahí, pensando en las últimas charlas, o mejor dicho... discusiones que había compartido con la maga celestial.

Había tomado un carácter más fuerte, era muy tediosa y tenía por los suelos la amistad con el gremio.

Con la mente muy ocupada, tomó asiento en un roca que compartía lugar con un riachuelo.

Muchos pensamientos se alojaban de forma agresiva en su pequeño cerebro.

De pronto este creció de golpe.

 _"Lucy y Happy me cambiarán por otro compañero de aventuras. Y los tres sabemos quién es ese... maldito"_

Su cordura salió disparada. Natsu empezó a golpear el agua que corría a lado suyo.

Sentía el fervor expandirse por su cuerpo.

En serio que esa idea suya le afectó de sobremanera.

Justo cuando Lucy se comprometió, a él le empezó a palpitar varias veces su corazón. Y cada vez se intensificaba más y más. Aunque no se esmeró en saber el origen de su malestar.

 _–Natsu... No puedes odiarlo por ser mejor que tú. –Lucy río divertida._ _El aludido no se lo tomó tan a la broma._

 _–No veo su cuerpo formado ni su belleza masculina en algún lado. – esquivó su mirada ofendido._

La _chica sintió una vena brotar de su frente._

 _–Es porque usa más ropa y si viste de manera elegante. Es algo que no podrías distinguir._

 _–Oye... pero tú y yo usamos poca cantidad de ropa. –señaló sus "atributos" de manera maliciosa._

 _Súbitamente_ _, Lucy enrojeció._

 _–No tienes por qué decirme eso. –Natsu era perseguido por una rubia bastante furiosa._

Realizó una caminata hasta llegar a un monte. Sentía como el aire caía de golpe sobre su rostro. Era sin duda el momento de meditar. Nunca supo cuando dejó de ser una persona impaciente.

Ahora entendía el pesar de Lucy cuando trataba con él.

Hace días que no sabía de ella.

 _"Estará bien"_ dijo para si mismo.

El otro chico podría cuidarla también. Con la ventaja de que Lucy no le gritaría por ello.

Tomó aire y su cuerpo se relajó por completo. Lo que hacía era extraño, pero también necesario. Si tenía suerte, podría despejar un rato su memoria.

Sin embargo oyó a lo lejos dos jóvenes discutir con fiereza.

Notó como el chico la acorraló y a la chica, según su parecer, lo maldecía sin cesar.

Luego, le sorprendió que ante muchos insultos, este la besara con suma dulzura. Realmente esa acción fue algo inesperada.

Se sacudió e hizo caso omiso a la rara pareja. Hoy no sería posible mantener su serenidad. En su regreso a el gremio, pensó en lo que anteriormente sus ojos captaron.

 _–Te dije Lucy, esa misión era un tanto complicada. ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Natsu con un semblante serio._

 _–Mmm... si, solo que... –un ligero tono rosado adorno sus mejillas._

 _–Ehh, ¿que cosa?¿te heriste en algún lado?¿te duele mucho?¿vamos al... –ella rodó los ojos de manera aburrida._

 _"Sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre. Y eso me gusta de ti, Natsu"_

 _–¡No!... bueno... me incomoda que aún no me dejes en suelo. –la rubia señaló su cuerpo que era sujetado por el pelirrosa._

 _– Perdón Lucy... no pude evitar sentir tu calor... digo... –Natsu compartía ahora el rubor con Lucy._

La _maga sintió escalofrios en su pecho. Nunca Natsu le había dicho eso._

En _unos segundos, ambos ya se encontraban en el piso por la culpa de Happy._

 _En su deseo de estar con Charlie, el inoportuno felino se fue contra ellos._

Para _variar, Lucy cayó encima de su cansado cuerpo._

 _–Vaya... No me esperaba esto, Lucy. –comentó nervioso el Dragneel._

 _–Fue casual Natsu... creo que mejor me levanto. –lo intentó, pero sus brazos que lo rodeaban no se lo permitían._

 _–Creo que todavía no es hora._ _La rubia creyó que sería algo estúpido, pero terminó juntando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Él también acercó su rostro con la de ella._

Erza _que iba detrás de la pareja tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para apreciar esas escenas. Por desgracia no era admiradora de ellas._

 _–Es cuestión de seguir caminando. Natsu en vez de ponerte rojo, yo misma te pondré morado. –concluyó muy fastidiada la pelirroja._

En _un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos seguían el trayecto intimidados. Siendo vigilados de cerca por la chica de armadura._

 _"Estar enamorado tiene sus complicaciones"_ sonrió contento por el grato recuerdo.

Un momento. ¿Que sabía él de amor?

Ahí se encontraba la respuesta.

Talvez nunca supo que estaba enamorado porque no tenía el concepto básico del amor.

Esa pregunta seguía calando dentro de su cerebro. Aún con el recorrido hacia el gremio, no dejo de pensar en varias alternativas a su incógnita.

Querer no era solo cuestión de caricias. También incluía momentos difíciles. Como las últimas discusiones que había protagonizado con su compañera de equipo.

 _–¿Dime razones para ya no venir? –Natsu sentía su enojo desbordarse._

 _–Que tengo novio. –exclamó sería ante su pregunta._

 _–Mmmm... ¿otra razón más convincente?_

 _¡AHH!... ahí... justo en su cuarto... quería estrangularlo. Y ganas no le faltaban._

Lucy _con una aura asesina contestó._

 _–Es mi habitación y para tu información no es compartible. Ahora vete. –dijo a punto de salir de la habitación_

 _–No me digas. Muchas veces hemos compartido el mismo colchón. Lo_ _consideró un lugar más para no sentirme solo._

 _Su molestia se vio reducida por la última mención de Natsu._ _Nunca lo había deducido de esa manera._

 _–Este... otra cosa era que te metías a media noche. Justo cuando descansaba. –ella lo encaró algo... insegura._

 _–Solo lo dices porque el vendrá a dormir aquí, ¿cierto? –la irá crecía más en el par de jóvenes._

 _–No es de tu interés. Lo que hagamos no te incumbe._

Él _la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared del dormitorio. Lucy no era competencia ante su fuerza._

 _–Es tu primer amor y ya lo traes a tu cama. –ella no aguantó más y le volteó la cara a el pelirrosa._

 _–Ni en mi casa, ni en ningún otro lado te atrevas a insultarme. –ella se veía terrible._

La _marca de la cachetada aún se cernía en su rostro._

 _–Si. Hasta mi me dolió lo que te dije. Discúlpame Lucy. –ella captó su evidente sarcasmo._

 _–No vuelvas a insinuar estupideces_ _y te pido que ya me dejes en paz. –concluyó sin dirigirle la mirada._

Natsu _solo sintió más rencor consigo mismo por ser tan impulsivo. Sin nada que protestar, abandonó la habitación de la Heartphilia._

Sintió impotencia y dolor ante la última discusión que tuvo con Lucy.

Estaba a poco centímetros de distancia de la entrada hacia el gremio.

Sin preverlo, dos lágrimas rozaron sus cansados brazos.

Así que esa era la posible reacción de muchos que sufrían de un... _rechazo amoroso._

Era oficial que tenía sentimientos por la chica de ojos marrones.

Sin embargo, creía ya no tener oportunidad alguna con ella.

–Natsu. –la rubia que ocupaba su memoria estaba delante suyo.

Tristeza se reflejaban por ambos lados.

–¿Donde estuviste... –sin poder continuar, Natsu la abrazó con firmeza. Y también con urgencia.

 _¡No!... La esperanza era lo último que perdería en su vida._

–Natsu... ¿que ocurre?¿porque lloras?... d-deja de hacerlo... por favor-r.

Seguían aferrados. La rubia temía romperse. Pero al final cedió. Ellos siempre juraron compartir sus penas.

–Lucy... ¡Lucy! Te he extrañado. No puedo más. Ahora sé que es esta nueva emoción.

Ella tragó saliva. Sentía sorpresa.

–¿Que intentas-s decirme?

–Te quiero Lucy. Te quiero más de lo que ese idiota te quiere a ti.

Terminó sellando sus labios con los de ella. Lucy no se opuso ante su gesto. Es más, rodeó sus brazos en su cuello.

Comenzó como un tierno beso que culminó tornándose apasionado y agresivo.

–Basta Natsu... No-o puedo terminar con él-l. Quiero darle está-a oportunidad. –dijó tratando de no sucumbir más.

–También... quería esa oportunidad Lucy. –mencionó con un aire deprimido.

–No tengo elección. –ella iba a llorar.

Y otra vez por culpa suya.

–Me iré de Magnolia...

–¿Qué?... No puedes... –estaba próxima a el pánico.

–Y vendrás conmigo. Dejemos todo y busquemos nuestra propia felicidad. –tomó ambas manos y las acarició.

Le quedaba protestar. Pero de nuevo no pudo. Con ternura, Natsu le mostró sus orbes de color jade.

Esa era la clave para siempre convencer a Lucy.

–¿Me concederías este deseo? Te prometo que no volveré a desperdiciarlo. –se arrodilló tomándola de la cintura.

Fue tan conmovedor ese gesto que lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Lucy acertó en su última decisión.

–¿Happy irá, verdad? – asintió con un roce de labios.

–Siempre seremos una familia. – rieron antes de fundirse en un feroz beso. Esta vez no iban a protestar, sino a dejar.

 _Dejarlo en las manos del tiempo._


End file.
